Moustaches
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Réléna a des envies de meurtres. Duo... Ce misérable insecte... a osé embrasser Heero avant elle ! Cet affront ne restera pas impuni ! Elle doit sauver son amour ! D'ailleurs ça tombe bien, il paraît que l'Américain est dans son palais...
1. Chapter 1

**Nan mais vous avez pas idée à quel point cette fiction m'a fait ch… hem ! Sérieux, je me suis réveillé en sursaut à 3h du mat, avec cette image en tête, et impossible de me rendormir après ça ! Il fallait absolument que je l'écrive !**

**Alors voilà... je préviens, c'est court !**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Réléna Peacecraft faisait partie de ces femmes qui attirent les hommes comme un pot de confiture les mouches. Elle était jeune, vraiment très séduisante, avec ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait, elle avait pas mal de charisme et, atout non négligeable, elle était reine de Sank. Mais, bien évidemment, le seul homme qui l'intéressait n'osait toujours pas lui faire sa déclaration. Les premiers temps, elle trouvait ça attendrissant – après tout, qui aurait cru qu'un soldat comme lui pouvait être aussi timide ? –, cinq ans plus tard elle commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'homme de sa vie, assis à ses côtés. Heero Yuy. Ancien terroriste. Numéro un des Preventers. Chargé de sa sécurité personnelle. Et foutu indécis ! La jeune femme avait pourtant fait des efforts. Elle avait cessé de l'appeler toutes les cinq minutes pour un rien. Elle bavardait plus librement avec lui – même s'il répondait peu – et s'obligeait à oublier ses robes et ses galas pour trouver des sujets qui l'intéresseraient. Elle n'avait pas cherché à l'éloigner de ses ais, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le garder pour elle.

Bon, elle devait bien reconnaître que Quatre Raberta Winner était quelqu'un de tout à fait charmant. Trowa Barton ne parlait pas beaucoup, et il ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Wufei Chang était déjà un peu plus… particulier, mais il pouvait être d'une compagnie assez intéressante. Par contre, elle ne supportait pas le dernier énergumène, Duo Maxwell. Ce type n'avait aucune tenue, aucune éducation, aucun savoir-vivre. Toujours à l'interrompre, à jurer, à débarquer dans son palais à l'improviste, à surgir de l'angle d'un couloir et à la bousculer. Et toujours collé à _SON _Heero.

Ils étaient passés saluer les anciens pilotes entre deux congrès pas trop loin et à présent ils étaient installés dans leur cuisine spacieuse, assis devant un bol de chocolat chaud, à écouter Quatre leur raconter les dernières nouvelles. Réléna avait remarqué avec satisfaction que le gêneur n'était pas là. Et depuis, elle scrutait Heero en attendant le meilleur moment pour agir. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, ce serait elle qui le ferait !

Et _le _moment ne tarda pas à arriver. Alors qu'il prenait une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat, le jeune homme inclina un peu trop son bol et le liquide crémeux vint lécher sa lèvre supérieure, dessinant deux moustaches pâles sur sa peau hâlée. Réléna laissa échapper un sourire gourmand et se pencha en avant, appuyant une main sur la cuisse musclée de son garde du corps pour garder son équilibre.

- Attends, Heero, tu en as… juste là…

Son visage s'approchait de plus en plus du sien, sa bouche s'alignant sur la sienne. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses propre lèvres, le parfum sucré de son haleine… Ses yeux se fermaient doucement pour mieux savourer le contact imminent…

Une main rude agrippa ses longs cheveux blonds, nouées en queue-de-cheval haute, et éloigna brusquement sa tête de son but. Elle poussa un cri de douleur mêlé de surprise alors qu'Heero rabaissait la serviette en papier qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche. Une voix grave, un peu rauque et franchement énervée s'éleva dans son dos. La main ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée.

- What the fuck ? C'est la fête ici ou quoi ? Et Koneko, d'où tu te laisses faire comme ça ?

- Serviette.

Pour prouver ses dires – enfin… –, le jeune homme brandit le morceau de papier. A côté d'eux, Quatre tentait de masquer son fou rire dans l'épaule de Trowa – qui était lui-même incapable de retenir son sourire amusé. Réléna poussa une nouvelle exclamation outrée et leva les mains pour griffer sauvagement le poignet qui la maintenait. Sans grand résultat.

- Lâche-moi !

- A d'autres, Chaton. Tu t'en fous partout et tu la laisses faire pile au moment où tu entends le moteur de ma bécane ? Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu ?

Furieuse, la jeune femme tourna les yeux vers Heero. Celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à se lever et à flanquer ce type dehors après ce qu'il lui avait fait… et après les surnoms ridicules qu'il venait de lui attribuer. Mais elle vit simplement la lueur malicieuse qui dansait dans les pupilles bleues et la canine fichée dans la lèvre inférieure d'un air faussement embarrassé. Duo soupira. Réléna tempêta de plus belle.

- Lâche-moi, sale primate ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter ainsi ! Lâche-moi ! Heero !

- Tu vas finir par me rendre dingue, si c'est pas déjà fait… Et toi, la blondasse, boucle-la deux minutes, tu me casses les oreilles ! T'es pas chez toi, en plus, alors arrête de nous donner des ordres. Ah, et faut que tu saches un truc, il n'y a que _moi _qui ai le droit de faire ça…

Sur ces mots, il la tira un peu plus en arrière, se pencha par-dessus elle et, de son autre main, attrapa la nuque bronzée du japonais. Amenant sa figure au même niveau que la sienne, il sortit doucement sa langue de sa bouche et effaça lentement les traces de lait. Heero laissa échapper un faible gémissement sous la caresse et referma ses deux mains sur la chemise de Duo pour l'attirer plus de lui. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il tenta d'attraper la langue mutine qui taquinait sa commissure, mais l'américain recula avec un léger rire. Il lâcha la queue-de-cheval de la jeune femme pour glisser sa main dans la tignasse noire…

Un choc sourd à ses pieds lui fit hausser un sourcil. Réléna venait de tomber par terre… et dans les pommes, accessoirement. Quatre et Trowa éclatèrent ouvertement de rire, affalés l'un sur l'autre, quelques larmes d'hilarité perlant au coin de leurs yeux. Le blondinet était celui qui avait le plus de mal à tenir debout et il murmurait entre deux hoquets : "sa tête… sa tête…" Heero, lui, jeta à peine un coup d'œil à la jeune femme avant d'hausser les épaules et de ramener Duo vers lui.

- Espérons qu'après ça, elle va me virer…

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**J'ai prévenu, c'est court, presque un drabble… mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus !**

**See you soon**

**(euh... j'ai corrigé quelques fautes d'oublis qui m'avaient sauté aux yeux mais j'en ai peut-être - encore oublié...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Héhé, je suis vraiment trop faible… mais bon ça ce n'est pas une nouvelle ! alors j'ai craqué une nouvelle fois et, après une rentrée fort intéressante, j'ai pondu ça pendant mon cours de… euh… de quoi déjà ? … à oui ! "base de données"… vous voyez le genre quoi ! ^^**

**Enfin, tout le monde s'en fout, je sais, j'aime juste vous faire poireauter avant le texte xD *vilaine***

**Donc bonne lecture !**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Réléna était folle de rage. Et encore, le mot était faible. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle colère et une telle haine. Pas même quand cette Sally Pô avait osé faire une remarque sur sa poitrine – qu'elle avait eu le culot de traiter de… « mignonne » ! –, ni même quand son frère avait mangé la dernière cerise du banquet, quelques jours plus tôt. Mais là… Ses doigts à la manucure parfaite se crispaient et se décrispaient au rythme des envies de meurtre qui l'envahissaient. Quel dommage qu'elle soit l'ambassadrice de la paix et que sa cible soit l'un des cinq meilleurs soldats connus à ce jour.

Parce qu'elle aurait volontiers étranglé Duo Maxwell de ses propres mains. De quel droit avait-il osé lui faire ça ? De quel droit s'était-il permis de voler le premier baiser de son Heero ? ! Son pauvre Heero ! Elle n'osait même pas imaginer le traumatisme que cela avait dû être pour lui. Et depuis combien de temps de terrorisait-il ? Parce que pour que son bien-aimé ne réagisse pas à un tel affront, c'était que l'Américain était encore plus démoniaque que tout ce qu'elle avait craint. Il devait d'ailleurs régner en véritable tyran chez lui pour que les autres pilotes n'osent pas intervenir…

Réléna arrêta brusquement de faire les cent pas dans son salon royal – royalement rose. Son menton se releva d'un air volontaire, un brasier s'alluma au fond de ses prunelles et elle brandit un poing déterminé vers le ciel, les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol. En y prêtant attention, on aurait presque pu voir une aura de combativité s'élever autour d'elle. Après tout, en tant que future épouse, il était de son devoir de protéger Heero contre tous les dangers ! Et ce maudit Maxwell ne pourrait rien contre elle ! Elle était reine, de Sank, il était totalement impuissant ici !

Un ricanement diabolique lui échappa. Le seul domestique présent dans la pièce resta stoïque, mais résista difficilement à l'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. La jeune femme se précipita vers son téléphone. Puisqu'elle était décidée, autant ne pas traîner. Elle allait le convoquer sur le champ, lui ordonner de la laisser _son _Heero tranquille et l'exiler au fin fond de la colonie la plus lointaine !

- Allô ?

- Oh, bonjour Quatre, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, je te remercie. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Je voudrais parler à Duo, si possible.

- Eh bien, Duo est allé voir Heero cet après-midi, tu devrais le trouver quelque part dans ton palais.

Réléna se figea et remercia machinalement le petit blond à l'autre bout du fil. Duo ? Ici ? Ce monstre de Maxwell venait martyriser son pauvre amour jusque sous son propre toit ? Mais son arrogance n'avait donc aucune limite ? Sa détermination flamboya de plus belle. Elle n'allait pas tolérer ça ! Ils avaient sans aucun doute envahit la chambre privée d'Heero, la seule pièce ici sans caméra de surveillance – il avait catégoriquement refusé, quelle pudeur…

La jeune reine sortit comme une furie de son salon et se précipita dans le dédale de couloirs, ses talons hauts claquant sur les dalles de marbre rose. Elle aurait pu retrouver son chemin les yeux fermés à force de le prendre dix fois par jour, et elle ne mit pas longtemps à voir la porte de la chambre. Les sons qui la traversaient lui glacèrent le sang. Des gémissements, un cri étouffé, le grincement du lit… Oh seigneur ! Duo était en train de le torturer !

Réléna était une politicienne, mais elle avait survécu à la guerre. C'est pourquoi elle se précipita pour ouvrir la porte à la volée et s'interposer.

- HEERO !

Etrangement, la scène qui apparut sous ses yeux s'imprima définitivement dans son esprit, alors qu'elle ne l'aperçut que quelques secondes à peine. Heero, entièrement nu sur le lit, le corps couvert de sueur et de traînées blanches, le souffle court. Les stores fermés, la seule lueur qui provenait de la porte ouverte. Une bombe en plastique colorée sur la table, le bouchon à côté. Et le regard noir, noir de Maxwell, accroupit devant le matelas. En fait, il ne resta pas accroupit très longtemps.

- SHIT !

Il se leva d'un bond – oh mon dieu, où était passée sa chemise ? Et sa ceinture ? Et le premier bouton de son jean ? –, s'approcha d'elle en deux pas furibonds et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe. Réléna poussa un pauvre couinement suraigu en voyant les moustaches d'un blanc crémeux dessinées autour de sa bouche. Elle avait totalement oublié Heero. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était vaguement redressé sur les coudes et la fixait d'un air un peu hagard, les sourcils froncés.

- Toi, la blondasse, tu vas DEGAGER de là et nous FOUTRE la PAIX !

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il jeta le paquet de froufrous inconscient qu'était devenue Réléna avant de refermer la porte et de la verrouiller. Satisfait, il se lécha les lèvres et murmura :

- J' t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire ça avec elle dans les parages, Koneko…

- Mmmm'en fous…

- J' vais finir par croire que ça te plaît de la choquer terrible.

- Duooo !

- Quoi ?

- Si… S'il te plaît…

- Oui ?

- T'es… pas censé finir… mmh… la bombe de chantilly… ?

Duo sourit d'un air carnassier et chuchota d'une voix plus basse, plus rauque encore.

- A table, Chaton.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Humm… Non rien à faire, j'ai du mal avec Réléna. Peut-être que je finirai par être plus gentille avec elle, mais dans une prochaine alors…**

**Enfin, j'ai bien envie de continuer une succession de fictions courtes, toujours autour du thème des moustaches, avec plusieurs couples… donc si vous avez des idées je suis prête à les écrire !^^**

**See you soon**


End file.
